Why her
by Kelsibuna
Summary: Jerome's plan to get Mara back. Jara (first story)
1. Stupid

Jerome's POV

I'm siting in class righting on my arm every stupid thing that's happened today.  
1. I woke up.  
2. Mara wouldn't look at me this morning.  
3. During the announcements Mr. Sweet said we where going to have a stupid dance on Sunday . Another one I'll be alone for.  
4. At lunch as soon as Mara saw me she told me " don't bother asking me to the dance I'm already have a date."

Now I have a plan. As I started thinking about how I was going to get Mara back I didn't hear the bell ring and I was siting in class after everyone left Miss Denby asked. "Jerome, why are you still here? Are you okay"

" oh, yea I'm fin I guess I just zoned out" let's just say I soon found out that is not something to say to a teacher!

I finally got out of the class room and started to walk towards the garden.

It's time to find Willow.


	2. Willow

Willow's POV

I'm in the garden watching the birds when Jerome appears from behind me and says " I need your help."

"Yes anything for you Jerome!" I agreed. "what do you need?"

"Help me get Mara back." I frowned when he said that, but got exited again when he added. "I need you to be my date for that dance Sunday."

"Yes! Lets tell everyone right now!" I was so happy, I Willow Jenks am going to the dance with Jerome Clarke!

I was even happier when he said, "don't even worry about dresses I'll buy you one. I have to leave now thanks."

"your welcome, bye," I said as I watched him leave.

I have a date with Jerome Clarke!


	3. Dress shopping

**Note: yes, this is jara. willow is to creepy.**

Jerome's POV

Who knew dress shopping could be so hard? I don't even want to be here but if Willow where to pick her dress it would probably be made of yak hair and moss. Ew, that girl is to creepy! I don't even want to go to the dance with Weeping Willow, but I love Mara and the easiest way to get her back is to make her jealous. And if showing up with Willow wearing an amazing dress( willow not me) is what it takes then that's what has to happen.

I was about to give up when I found the perfect one. It was this peachish color with flowery lace at the bottom. It would look beautiful on Mara and it will get willow a lot of attention. And the best part it was cheep.


	4. Hair pulling

Patricia's POV

the dance is about to start and everyone from Anubis house is here accept Jerome. That weasel is so clueless even Alfie could tell Mara was lying when she said she had a date. She said that because she was going to surprise tonight and forgive him for whatever it is he did. That idiot is about to ruin his chances of ever getting Mara back.

Mara's POV

Jerome just walked in with Willow! I was going to forgive him and take him back tonight but I guess he's already gotten over me. Willow looks beautiful in that dress. I was half expecting a dress made of bird feathers. Oh no their coming over hear!

" hello Mara," he greeted " where is your date?"

"I don't have one. I just said that because I wanted to get back together tonight, during a slow song in front of everyone!" I said awkwardly.

He smiled about to say something when

Willow cut in, "And now that will never happen how sad."

And that's when the hair pulling began!


	5. Jealous

Eddie's POV

Wow, I never knew Mara was a hair puller! I think she just tour off some of Willow's scalp! The funniest part was when willow tackled her to the ground! Then she bit Mara's hand as she was about to slap her! Willow didn't see the next slap coming and it was HARD! The rest was a blur but it was hilarious! And I got it all recorded on my phone.

Alfie's POV

I watched the chick fight laughing my but off! I wish girls would fight like that over me!After Jerome and Fabian pulled the girls apart Willow had a huge bruise on her cheek and was crying. Mara ran out before anyone could say anything to her. Jerome followed her. Really hope they make up because its not fun sharing a room with an angry Jerome.

Mara's POV

I sat in my favorite little gazebo in the garden it's a nice place to read and do homework.( I know what your thinking NERD) Then I heard footsteps behind me I turn around and it was Jerome.(of course)

"Are you hear to yell at me because I attacked your date?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

" to apologize."

" For what?"

" Sabotaging your project, then try to get you back by making you jealous."

" You where trying to make me jealous?"


	6. Final chapter

Willow's POV

I'm hiding behind a bush watching Mara and Jerome. I have to admit, they make a cute couple. I guess I'll just have to get over it. I should accept the fact that he is happier with her than he'd ever be with me.

" I forgive you, Jerome," Mara said sweetly.

" I can't believe you thought I was actually with Willow!" That proves it. He never liked me. I know we weren't on a real date but, I was kind of hoping it would become something more. I figured they need their privacy so I went back to the party.

Jerome's POV

" Does this mean were-" I started to ask. Then Mara interrupted.

"Officially dating again?, yes!"

" good, because I wanted to give you something." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was shaped like a heart and it spelled her name with pink diamond thingies.

"Aww Jerome I love it! "

"I new you would." We kissed, then walked back to the dance.

When we got to the party, everyone was dancing to a slow song. Eddie was dancing with Patricia; Joy was dancing with Fabian; and surprisingly Willow was dancing with Alfie. We started dancing and Mara whispered "I love you."

" I love you too."

"I just have one question"

" What is it?"

" Of all girls that would make me Jealous, why her?"


End file.
